Revenge
by DracoXBritney4ever
Summary: To get back at Rachel for kissing Blaine, Kurt and Finn decide to be in a "relationship." Will be Klaine. Features Furt friendship/fake relationship NO Finchel because I don't like Rachel. Maybe Rated M later on. May feature other parings.
1. Chapter 1: The Relationship Status

Revenge: A Glee Fanfic

Chapter 1: The Relationship Status that Changed Everything

**Kurt Hummel is in a relationship with Finn Hudson. **Kurt smiled and logged off of Facebook. He and Finn were not really in a relationship but nobody needed to know that. Kurt just wanted to get back at Rachel Berry for what she did. They were supposed to be friends but Rachel betrayed him by going after his crush Blaine Anderson so he formed a plan with his step brother to pretend to be in a relationship. He knew that Rachel still loved Finn. That's what you get bitch. Kurt thought to himself smirking. He couldn't wait to see the reactions from his friends. Of course Mercedes, Kurt's best friend, knew that it wasn't real but she promised not to say anything about it being fake.

Finn wanted to get back at Rachel and Blaine for his hurting his step brother. Finn loved Kurt a lot and he couldn't stand seeing him hurt especially not in the hands of his slutty ex-girlfriend Rachel. Finn loved Rachel but after her fling with Puck, he couldn't stand to look at her. She really hurt him when she cheated on him. Yeah he probably should not have lied to her about sleeping with Santana, but that did not give her a right to cheat on him. Finn smiled and went to check on Kurt.


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontation

Chapter 2: Confrontation 

Note: I love Lea Michele but I hate Rachel Berry. So if you love Rachel this fanfic is not for you because there is Rachel bashing. Also to my guest reviewers: Thank you for your feedback. I hope you like the rest of the story! Sadly I don't own Glee or any of the characters.

Rachel logged onto her Facebook account to see if Finn had updated his status. She really missed him. She felt bad for making out with Puck, but she only did it to get back at Finn for lying to her about sleeping with Santana. Rachel gasped in surprise when she saw that Finn was in a relationship and not only that but with Kurt. She picked up her phone and immediately dialed Kurt' if Finn had updated his status. She really missed him. She felt bad for making out with Puck, but she only did it to get back at Finn for lying to her about sleeping with Santana. Rachel gasped in surprise when she saw that Finn was in a relationship and not only that but with Kurt. She picked up her phone and immediately dialed Kurt's number.

Kurt looked at caller ID to see who was calling. He smirked when he saw that it was Rachel calling. "Hello?"

"KURT HUMMEL HOW COULD YOU?" Rachel screeched into the phone. "You know that I'm still in love with Finn. I thought we were friends."

Kurt rubbed his ear. Rachel's screeching hurt his ears. He took a deep breath trying to calm down. "Friends? We are not friends Rachel Berry and we never will be. You are a self-centered bitch who only cares about herself. Now if you excuse me I'm going to go make out with my boyfriend." Kurt replied rolling his eyes and hanging up on her. Fuck that bitch. She doesn't deserve to have my step brother after she cheated on him with Puck. Kurt thought as he packed his bag to go back to Dalton.


	3. AN

Author Note

The reason why I tagged Rachel and Finn as part of the story is because they are main characters in the story. I don't appreciate being yelled at for tagging Finn and Rachel in my story. All stories that have Finn and Rachel as the main characters will show up when you look for Finchel stories even if Finchel is not a couple in it. I also don't appreciate being called a bitch. I haven't done anything wrong but if it bothers you so much I will untag them. I'm sorry for bothering you. That was never my intention.


	4. Chapter 3: Blaine Finds Out

Chapter 3: Blaine Finds Out

Blaine sighed sadly, missing Kurt a lot. He was happy that Kurt would go home for the weekend but he really missed having his best friend around. At least his other four best friends stayed. Blaine walked to the Dalton common room where he saw Nick and Jeff crowded around Jeff's computer gaping. "Nick, Jeff what are you looking at?"

Nick looked over at Blaine and immediately closed the tab they were looking at. "Oh nothing important, Blaine. Hey do you want to go see if Wevid wants to watch a movie with us?" Blaine eyed them suspiciously. He walked closer to Jeff knowing that out of the two, Jeff would most likely tell Blaine what they were up too. Jeff shifted uncomfortably when he saw that Blaine moved closer to him. Blaine gave him a look and Jeff caved.

"Kurt is dating Finn." Jeff blurted out and immediately covered his mouth. Blaine mouth dropped open. He didn't expect that to come out of Jeff's mouth. He couldn't believe it. Blaine felt a sudden pang in his heart and tears welled in his eyes. He quickly walked away from his friends. I should have told Kurt I liked him when I had the chance. Blaine thought sadly.


	5. Chapter 4: Putting On a Show

Chapter 4: Putting On a Show

Rachel rang the Hummel-Hudson's doorbell. She couldn't believe Finn and Kurt were in a relationship. Maybe if she talked to Finn he would dump Kurt and be with her again. She smirked at the thought. Obviously Finn was meant to be with her. Finn answered the door just what she was hoping. "What do you want Rachel?" Finn asked his mouth curling up in disdain.

"Can we talk for a minute Finn?" Rachel asked a little shocked by the look he was giving her. Finn let her in reluctantly. "Finn, I love you and I'm so sorry for kissing Puck. You made your point now dump Kurt and be with me."

"No." Finn said crossing his arms and glaring at her. "What you did was really bad and I can't forgive you right now. And I'm not breaking up with Kurt. I really like him."

"Finn, sweetheart, you aren't gay. You are just confused because I hurt you. I regret what I did. It was wrong of me to do that. We can go to couple's counseling with Miss. Pillsbury again."

"Weren't you listening, Berry. Finn is with me now. He is not confused. We really like each other. After you cheated on Finn with Puck, I was there for him. We started developing feelings for each other but we didn't want to rush into anything just yet." Kurt said wrapping his arm around Finn's waist. Finn smiled and pulled Kurt closer. Rachel's mouth dropped open.

"I don't believe you." Rachel said glaring at them. Kurt rolled his eyes at her. He put his arms around Finn's neck and kissed him passionately.


End file.
